There are a variety of wearable and displayable products on the market which individuals make or purchase and which are selected at least in part due to their style and/or visible effect. These products include wearable items such as hats, gloves, glasses, shirts, shoes, jackets and other items of clothing. These products also include products purchased or acquired primarily for display purposes but which also have utility and are put into use by the purchaser. These products include wall hangings, pottery, accessories and the like.
Most of these items, however, have their individual aesthetics and style as purchased, that is, the products are made or manufactured to have a certain look or style, and to provide a certain visual effect. It is uncommon to provide products or other items which can be easily changed by the user to either personalize them or change their visual effect to fit a certain or changed mood or “style moment.”
One product currently on the market which allows the purchaser to individualize them and change their looks or visual appearance are the Croc shoes. These products can be individualized with Jibbitz accessories, which are popular today.
It is an object of the present invention to provide numerous unique products which can be worn or displayed and which can be individualized as desired by the wearer or owner. It is another object of the present invention to provide products which have utility and also which can be visually changed as needed or desired to provide different visual effects.